


Winter Kisses

by instant_romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: :), A Kiss, Blush - Freeform, Chaste Kisses, Cozy, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Feelings, Gentle, Happy, Happy Ending, Holding Hands, Hoodie, Hot Chocolate, Jeno is whipped, Kisses, Love, Lovely, Mittens - Freeform, NCT Dream - Freeform, NEO CULTURE TECHNOLOGY - Freeform, No Smut, OC, One-Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Past Tense, Precious, Pure, Romance, Rosy Cheeks, Scarves, Sharing Clothes, Shy Smiles, Smiles, Snowy - Freeform, Soft Lee Jeno, Sweatpants, Sweaty Palms, Their Love Is So, Warm, Warm breath, Winter, and, beating hearts, eye smiles, genuine, happy feelings, i combusted, jeno is a babe, jeno is so soft, jeno x oc, lee jeno - Freeform, lee jeno fluff, lee jeno/original female character, nct - Freeform, nct fluff, nct scenarios, short fic, so maybe you will combust as well, so please be nice, soft, sweater, this is my first time writing with jeno and poppy, warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Jeno and Poppy are on a date on a snowy winter day.
Relationships: Jeno/Poppy
Kudos: 5





	Winter Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Poppy Marlin is one of my original characters :D Feel free to check out my different characters [here](https://pin.it/7axv3mn)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!! This is my first time posting :)

Jeno’s strides kept pace with Poppy’s as she spoke animatedly with him, a steaming cup of hot chocolate in her left hand. Her mittened fingers gripped the cup as she brought it to her pale lips. 

A knit scarf sat neatly around her neck, providing warmth against the snowy, cold world around them. Her short hair was decorated with snowflakes, her cheery eyes appeared to be sparkling in the lighting. 

Jeno’s fingers wandered away from his side, and he soon had Poppy’s soft, clothed hand enclosed in his large one. A bright red crept up her neck and onto her plump cheeks. 

His mouth split into a toothy grin, his eyes turning into miniature crescent moons. She stopped talking, looked into her drink, and then ahead of them. 

“Why’d you stop talking?” he asked.

“You surprised me.”

He hummed and continued to walk, his hand still keeping her’s company. They strolled along the sidewalk in silence for a moment, then came to a crosswalk. 

As they stood there, waiting for the little man of light to appear on the poll, Poppy got on her tip-toes and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“What was that for?” Jeno shifted his gaze from the road to her. His eyes were so warm and gentle; something that always made Poppy feel calm.

“I wanted to surprise you too.”

It was Jeno’s turn to blush as he scrunched his nose up. “Thanks,” is all he said, too scatter-brained from her touch to form an actual sentence.

~

Poppy unlocked the door to her apartment, and stepped over the threshold, closely followed by Jeno. 

“Mm, it always smells so nice when I come over,” he inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

She giggled. “And you say that every time you’re here.”

“I’m spending the night, right?”

“If you insist.” she joked, laughing to herself. Tossing her empty cup in the trash, she turned to go upstairs. 

His face lit up at her words and he had to bite back a smile at the childish excitement rising in his chest.

“I’m gonna change. Be right back.”

“‘Kay.” he threw himself onto the couch, grabbed a pillow, and buried his nose in it, enjoying Poppy’s scent. His heartbeat began to slow as he closed his eyes. 

The atmosphere of the living room was warm and cozy, almost as if the room itself was asleep. He sank further into the plush couch and turned on his back, staring at the ceiling.

When she rounded the corner after changing, she was dressed in sweatpants and a hoodie. “Now I’m cozy.”

He sat up, turning to look at her. “Is that my hoodie?”

She grinned sheepishly. “Maybe.”

“It looks cute on you.” His eyes sparkled with adoration, and he quickly realized she was wearing his sweatpants too.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to @moonisfalling for helping me with this scenario


End file.
